


hahtdog

by confusedbottomenergy



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Don't ever call Justin a child, JoKen tiktok when, Justin really said, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No matter what you do, Reconciliation, Sejun and his Petty Ass, Stell gets involved in a drama he didnt ask for, actually give ALL of them a salary raise, and a salary raise, chos, give my boi stell a break, josh and ken r just here 2 be crackheads, soft hours, theyre all here 2 be their usual crackheaded selves, uhm actually no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbottomenergy/pseuds/confusedbottomenergy
Summary: He doesn't exactly have the shortest fuse. Justin knows he's chill and doesn't get wound up too quickly. But when your leader springs his anger on you, you don't exactly have a choice but to bite back with your own.He should have known it would eventually bite him in the ass when he gets stuck in a storage closet that, honestly, feels more like a slightly wider locker. Oh, yeah, and with Stell, too. What a life.Also, he can't explain how pissed off he is with Ken right now and how badly he wants to deck him in the face. Or just pinch him slightly.All he can say, for sure, is that he really needs to take destressing seriously.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Justin De Dios, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Justin De Dios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hahtdog

**Author's Note:**

> omz b4 u read U HAVE 2 KNOW THE TITLE ISNT RELEVANT 2 THE STORY (well slight?) I JUST DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE ONE 😭😭
> 
> anyways this sht is borderline crack so proceed with caution gaes

"I want you to reflect on what you just did. Take an hour or two, I don't care, so long as you come to see why you shouldn't have done it."

"What? C'mon, Sej, we did nothing wrong! Why are you making this a big deal?"

"Yeah, it's all for fun, you're being too much," Justin readily agrees, voice rising in mild annoyance and defensiveness. "What's with the fussiness, anyway," he adds, mumbling under his breath.

Sejun still must have heard, because Stell elbows him not-so-subtly in the ribs while Sejun raises a brow. "Are you seriously taking that tone on me now, young man?"

It made Justin's hackles rise more. He didn't like the way Sejun called him a "young man" to put him in his place and rein him in. In any other circumstances, or if he weren't in a slightly sour mood, Justin would have understood; he knows the older pulling out the I'm-older-show-some-respect card isn't to belittle him. But, right now, Justin felt just like that. Belittled. He certainly _is_ in a sour mood today.

So, with the intention to spit acid, Justin clenches his jaw and starts, "Well, if you ha--mmph!"

"A-ah!" Stell interjects hastily, slinging an arm around Justin to slap a hand over his mouth. Trying to placate their unimpressed leader, he begins, laughing nervously, "What Justin actually meant to say--" Justin frowns petulantly under his hand, "--is that there's really no need for you to do this. I mean, what we did was harmless, man, you can't seriously be thinking of punishing us for it."

Sejun regards them for a moment, face expressionless, shaking his head and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "See, that's exactly why you should take some time and reflect, because you don't seem to acknowledge your wrongdoings. This doesn't concern me as much as it does you. You need to learn to be more sensitive."

_What?_

Justin could not believe it. He could not freaking believe it. It's _them_ who needs to be more sensitive? Ha, maybe it's him who's just too sensitive about every single petty crap.

Stell removes his hand from the younger's mouth, rubbing his palm against his jeans to get rid of the dampness. "But... _here?_ " He gestures towards a door near them, incredulous.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

Justin splutters, " _What's wrong with it?_ You're seriously asking that? You expect us, two grown men, to fit inside a _storage closet?"_

Sejun ignores the younger's tone, keeping a straight face. "This is punishment, remember? You hardly have the right to complain. Besides, it's fine, you can still breathe in there. No extra space for movement though, which I only deem fit, seeing as you're being punished."

" _Wha--_ "

Stell cuts in, feeling the tension spike and real aggravation getting involved. "Sejun, why don't we just talk this out, hmm? I'm sure we cou--"

"Talk what out? There's nothing to talk about. I told you, this is for you to reflect, has little to do with me. Maybe, after this, you'll come out a little wiser." The way he said the last part told Justin it had _everything_ to do with him.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Wise-and-Perfect. Of course, we have lots in ourselves to work on. Not you though, pfft, never you. You've been perfect since you were seven, haha," Justin drawls, tone dripping with sarcasm. He manages to evade Stell's elbow this time.

" _Jus_ _tin! Shut up!_ " Stell hisses, teeth grit.

Sejun only nods, voice steady when he says, "Maybe _someone_ can learn good manners like all _children_ do."

"Pau--!"

Justin knows a taunt thrown his way when he sees one. And he'd be damned if he ever takes any from freaking Sejun, of all people.

"Know what? Fine. Fine! We'll jam ourselves into that hole you call a closet and 'reflect'. You're the leader, after all. And don't all good leaders always _always_ make the right decisions? Right. They shouldn't even be questioned." He holds Sejun's gaze, challenge unspoken behind his words.

Stell freezes from beside him, face scrunched up in mild shock and pure distress, looking unsure what to do.

Clearing his throat, Sejun speaks, voice level, "Of course." He offers nothing else.

Justin clenches his jaw and bites out, "They aren't _petty_." He lets the words hang in the air for a moment, watches as Sejun's gaze hardens. "We'll go ahead, _leader._ Stell, let's."

He grabs the unmoving man's wrist before promptly whipping around, not sparing their leader a second glance. He goes for the door and opens it, bodily shoving Stell inside before struggling to get in as well. He slams the door shut and locks it from the inside.

* * *

He sighs in frustration, letting his head drop to the wall he's leaning against. He lets out the low growl that had been sitting in his throat since earlier. He hates Sejun so much.

The guy could wake up naked in the middle of the freaking mall, for all he cares. He hates John Paulo Nase so _so_ much.

"You done soothing your pride now?"

He whips his head forward to see Stell in front of him. Crap, he forgot the other got dragged in this as well. He gulps, noting the unimpressed expression on his face, mouth set in a line. 

Great. Just when he thought he could take some freaking break. 

"Just what," Stell begins but immediately stops, voice wavering from barely restrained anger. "Just _what_ were you thinking, acting like that?"

Justin winces, partly from Stell's tone and partly from how loud he was, which isn't necessary when they're practically in each other's faces and personal spaces.

He frowns, refusing to meet the other's eyes. "He started it. I was just defending myself."

The older scoffs, crossing his arms. "You sure? 'Cause I'm pretty convinced what you did back there isn't to defend yourself. You fought back and _provoked_ him."

Justin snaps his gaze to Stell's, feeling irritation slowly bubble up from inside him again. "Yes, but he started it! What, am I just supposed to stand there and take the crap he's giving me?"

"No, but you shouldn't have ridden on his anger either," Stell chides. He then mumbles, more to himself, "Things shouldn't have escalated this high."

The younger falls silent, feeling a pang of hurt hit him. He stares at the top button of Stell's polo for a few seconds before speaking up, voice quiet, "You saying it's my fault?"

"What? No, I--" He cuts himself off, noticing the hurt in the other's eyes. He sighs, uncrossing his arms, starts softly, "No. No, I'm not. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I know you just felt cornered with Sejun and his 'reflection' spiel, it must've been hard not to fight back," he raises a hand to cup the other's cheek, "but we need to understand Sejun too. He's been stressed all week; we all have, but especially him, taking the brunt of being leader and all. He's bound to be petty about the simplest things."

The younger sighs, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. And I do. Understand him, that is. I just--" he stops, sighing, "I wish he wouldn't treat me like a child every time we fight. It makes me feel like I'm being taken lightly," he confesses, looking down.

The older stills, not expecting Justin's words at all. He takes in the younger's vulnerable expression, how he wouldn't meet his gaze and cast his eyes down. He hooks his fingers under Justin's jaw and makes him look at him, his thumb still stroking his cheek, before starting with a soft voice, "Hey, now. You know he doesn't mean for it to be like that. Sejun's not taking you lightly, okay? He sees all of us equally, just handles us differently. But if you're really not okay with it, you should talk to him about it."

Justin nods, timid, before shaking his head. "No. It doesn't actually bother me that much. We hardly ever fight, anyway. The stress just probably caught up to me earlier, I felt easily irritated. It didn't help that Sejun was being petty and actually taunting me. He isn't normally like that when he scolds me."

Stell just hums, moving his hand higher to card through the younger's hair. They fall silent, staying like that for a few moments, unmoving, save from his hand's repetitive motions and Justin's own moving to grasp at the wrist near his head. The younger sighs and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

Justin suddenly smiles and cracks an eye open. "Don't think you didn't have a hand in this, though. You literally suggested the idea," he says, laughter in his voice.

The older flushes, his hand stopping in its ministrations. He gapes, before scrambling to defend himself, voice pitched high in embarrassment, "Well, I-- uhh," he eventually gives up, "Fine. Yeah, I did," he huffs out.

Snorting, Justin continues to taunt, "Where'd you even get the idea of hiding Sejun's pack of _hotdogs_ , of all things, for three straight hours? It's like asking to be thrown into a storage closet with your super handsome and hot-as-hell boyfriend." He waggles his eyebrows, smirking.

Stell tilts his head to the side, his brows furrowing in mock confusion. "Ken? But he's not my boyfriend, you are."

The smile drops from Justin's face and he looks pointedly at his boyfriend. "What did you say?" He pinches Stell's side.

"Kidding, I'm kidding!" Stell immediately blurts out, swatting at the hand pinching him.

"Say it," the younger demands, pouting.

"No."

"Say _iiit_ ," he whines, poking at his boyfriend's side.

"..."

"Hmph!" he huffs, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"...Fine. You are," Stell clears his throat, "my super handsome and- and hot-as-hell boyfriend."

The younger suddenly grins and snaps his head back to look at him, mirth dancing in his eyes. " _Yiee_ , oh my, you flatter me too much," he says, a hand on his chest.

Shaking his head, Stell sighs. "You're such a--" he stops, grinning, "-- _kid_ sometimes."

"Hey!" Justin complains, swatting at his boyfriend's arm.

Acting on an impulse, he surges forward and braces his arms on the wall, on each side of Stell's head. He watches as the grin slips off the other's face, tracks the motion of his boyfriend swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing. He cages him in more, which isn't exactly a hard feat, considering how tight their given space is. Leaning his face forward, Jusin drawls, "Let this kid be an adult for a while, then."

" _Haaaah?!_ "

Justin makes sure the ringing in his ears will be worth it.

* * *

They stumble out the door, faces flushed and hair disheveled, clothes rumpled. Whistles sound from their right and they turn to see the other members snickering, dumb grins on their faces. Sejun stands the nearest, leaning on the wall beside the door. He raises a brow, still grinning, before teasing, "Had a good time, eh?" he asks as he rights himself away from the wall.

Justin stomps down on the urge to splutter in embarrassment and hide behind someone's back. Pasting a smug smirk on his face, he scoffs, "Of course, duh! Who do you take me for?" And then, mellowing down a bit, he sheepishly scratches the back of his head. He stutters, "Ah, Sejun, about earlier, I'm sor--"

"I know, I heard you earlier. I'm sorry too, I know I was being petty. Guess the stress of being a successful idol group finally caught up to us, huh?" Sejun brags, pursing his lips and shaking his head in mock sorrow.

The others whoop in amusement, laughing at Sejun's antics. They clap their hands and nod, riding along with their leader as they laugh.

"Wow! What great confidence," Josh says, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Yeah, you wish you have that, don't you?" Ken taunts.

Scoffing, Josh turns to him. "As if. Out of all of us, I'm the most confident. Just read our fans' AUs."

"You read AUs?"

"Yeah, they're kinda great. Funny too, 'cause they always make Justin the crackheaded one. I mean, they're not wrong."

"What? Why's that? Do I really come out as a crackhead?"

"I don't know, dude, you tell me. Last time, you tried to put mayo on your donuts," Ken says, shivering in disgust.

"Point." Justin shrugs.

"Ew, that's not crack, it's plain disgusting." Stell scrunches his face, repulsed.

"It is." Sejun agrees, nodding.

"JoKen tiktok, when," Justin suddenly blurts out, laughing.

"Never," was the simultaneous reply.

 _Awts_ _gege._

Stell suddenly backtracks, squinting his eyes at Sejun. "Wait, what do you mean you heard him earlier? You mean, when we were inside the closet?" He accused, pointing at the door.

Their leader nods. "I never left, actually. I was about to knock and say sorry, but I heard you scream at him, so I thought it would be better if you talked to him first, that way he wouldn't run away from me or get mad again. Also, I thought it was funny, so I let you continue. No regrets," he explains, laughing at the end.

_What?_

Justin bristles, flushing in embarrassment. He could hear Stell's silence from behind him, no doubt embarrassed as well. "So, you heard everything?" he asks with a small voice.

Sejun grins, nodding. "From when you closed the door up to when you made ou--"

"What are you two doing here, then?!" Stell suddenly shouts and purposely cuts Sejun off, pointing at Josh and Ken, face red.

Josh shrugs, grinning. "We saw Sejun here earlier, looking like an idiot. So, like the pure-hearted angel that I am, I convinced Ken that we join him." He nods, spreading his arms wide, as if expecting to receive words of praise.

A beat of silence. The others stare at Josh, pure disappointment on their faces.

"You stopped by to gossip, dude, you're not fooling anyone," Ken finally exposes him.

"Okay, moving on..." Stell speaks up, still eyeing Josh. "Why were you listening in on us? We can't have some privacy or what," he complains, placing both hands on his hips.

"No," was the immediate and simultaneous reply.

Ken snorts. "Kidding. We really just hovered around because we were worried a fight would break out. You fell silent for a while, you know."

The other two both nod in agreement. "But, yeah, it was hella funny," Sejun admits, laughing.

Justin narrows his eyes at him. "Maybe you faked all that act so you can have some drama in your boring life," he accuses.

The leader just shrugs, nonchalant. "Maybe."

"My fave part was when Stell shouted at Justin. Man, the emotion? So raw. You really should consider acting," Josh praised, doing a chef's kiss.

The others laughed, Sejun even mimicking Stell's outburst, making Stell aim a fist at him.

"Mine was when Stell said I'm handsome and hot as hell," Ken shares, smirking cheekily at Justin.

"Oooh," Josh eggs on, looking at Ken before switching to look at Justin. "Ouch, songs, bro. What you wanna say?" He holds out an imaginary microphone.

The younger fumes, crossing his arms. "He didn't _say_ it. He was just joking, don't flatter yourself." He huffs, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

Stell's eyes widen and he raises both hands up in surrender. "Why me? I said I was kidding. And he brought it up!" he defends himself, pointing at Ken.

"Well, you shouldn't have said it. Now, his head's as big as our name."

"Justin, bro, he's always had a big ego. We're not seeing anything new here," Josh points out.

"Point," all of them, except Ken, agree.

"Hey!" Ken complains, furrowing his brows.

"Wait," Sejun holds a hand up, eyes wide. They all look at him, somehow knowing that whatever he's about to say will be utter bullcrap. Yeah, Sejun's like that, sometimes. "You just _came out of the closet._ "

They all fall silent, staring at Sejun and at the crap-eating grin on his face. They all look unimpressed.

Stell rolls his eyes. "We did, like, 10 months ago, you nuthead."

"Yeah, but--"

"Stop it, Sej, GITZ some help," Ken jokes.

"Ay, bet!" Stell points a finger at him before they high-five.

Justin shakes his head, muttering to himself, "Why did I have to get stuck with idiots?"

Josh is suddenly at his side, whacking his head. "You're not that sane yourself, bastard. 'Sides, you love us," he teases, slinging an arm around the younger.

"...I do," he admits, voice shy.

"What was that?" Josh grins, teasing.

"I said, I do," Justin repeats.

"You do what? Watch porn?"

Josh is clearly enjoying this, the bastard.

Justin frowns at him, mumbling, "Lo-love--"

"Hmm?" Josh hums, cupping a hand to his ear and leaning his head towards Justin.

"Psh, I do love all of you, okay? Happy now?" He exclaims, before grumbling under his breath, "Ass."

He becomes aware of the three other idiots freezing before him. He flushes as they all stare at him, with Sejun pursing his lips and Stell slapping a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking with barely restrained laughter.

"Aww, I never knew you could be this sappy, idiot," Ken coos, making mushy faces.

"Shut up," he grumbles.

"And he's a tsundere too!" Ken exclaims, gesturing towards the youngest as he looks at the other members, as if trying to make a point.

"Yiee, group hug!" Stell suddenly shouts, slinging both arms around Sejun's and Ken's necks.

Sejun fake gags, leaning his body away. "No, thanks. I'm not about to hug you when you just had your tongues down each other's throats."

All other members still, Josh and Ken both gasping obnoxiously. Justin's and Stell's faces are quickly approaching an alarming shade of red. Just when Stell looks like he's about to explode, he pulls away from Ken and Sejun before turning around and running away.

"I hate you guys so much, you won't believe it! I quit! Go find another 'heavenly voice', bastards."

They can still hear him shout and complain even as he rounds the corner, his voice bouncing off the walls. As his voice fades away, they all turn to look at each other, silent for a few seconds, before simultaneously bursting into raucous laughter. They double over, tears springing to their eyes. They stay like that for an unnecessary while, holding onto each other so they won't fall to the ground, laughing again when one of them suddenly laughs after almost finally stopping.

Eventually, their laughter dies down, with a few snorts here and there. Sejun clears his throat before speaking up, laughter still evident in his voice, "So, who's buying the strawberries this time?"

Josh stills, in the middle of wiping away a tear. He groans out, "Crap, it's my turn now."

And, though, today's the only time he said it and he doesn't plan to ever say it again, he really does love these idiots.

(Maybe because he's an idiot himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> ha i bet u didnt see that ✨established relationship✨ coming
> 
> listen i know kabedons a kentell thing but HEAR ME OUT i didnt see it coming myself but when i wrote it idk it seemed to fit so yeah just take my shtty excuse i guess
> 
> "I know, I heard you earlier. I'm sorry too, I know I was being petty. Guess the stress of being a successful idol group finally caught up to us, huh?" Sejun brags, pursing his lips and shaking his head in mock sorrow.  
> \--  
> "JoKen tiktok, when," Justin suddenly blurts out, laughing.
> 
> "Never," was the simultaneous reply.
> 
> Awts gege.  
> \--  
> "Well, you shouldn't have said it. Now, his head's as big as our name."  
> \--  
> "You just came out of the closet."
> 
> IM SO SORRY I REALLY JUST DID THIS SO I COULD WRITE THOSE ^^ 😭😭
> 
> also visit [me](https://twitter.com/simplesimpalthz) will u?


End file.
